


In the dark of night

by BottleGhostWithDreams



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alpha Niles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Kamui, Slick Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottleGhostWithDreams/pseuds/BottleGhostWithDreams
Summary: Niles is left with a Kamui on the verge of presenting, in the middle of a battle with no one in sight to help them. Will Niles make the wrong choice ?Btw this is pretty gay





	In the dark of night

**Author's Note:**

> This actually took longer than expected but i'm glad i finished it. Niles x Kamui is one of my favorite ships so i'm glad i could contribute to the fandom ^^ please leave coments or kudos if you enjoyed it. It really helps because it lets me know you guys enjoyed my work.
> 
>  
> 
> Also sorry if things are occ its my first time writing smut with cannon characters and not my own

It was a cold Foggy night, Niles was on horseback with Kamui in his arms. The two were running away from a group of enemies that had separated them from their friends. To make matters even worse Kamui was on the verge of presenting… something neither male had taken into account on what could happen. Kamui pressed his body closer to Niles’s as he watched their enemies disappear into the distant fog, he was barely holding onto his inhibitions at this point. Niles knew that they couldn’t continue like this for long, he pulled the reins on his horse and guided to go down a dirt path. He almost fell off the dam steed when he was hit with a wave of Kamui’s sweet scent. It was so overwhelming that the said archer was having trouble keeping control of himself. As flirtatious as he was he wouldn’t force Kamui under such conditions. 

Luckily the road headed to a small farm, from the looks of it the people must have evacuated during the fight. Niles looked down to the poor prince in his arms “Just hang on a bit longer Kamui..” He huffed while only receiving a couple whimpers from the said male. He pulled on the reins forcing the horse to come a gentle stop. Niles swung off the horse then carefully carried Kamui inside of the barn that seemed to be barren of any animals. At this point Niles could feel his Alphas instincts starting to bubble to the surface, it was getting harder to push them down. He could feel how heavily Kamui was panting, he must have been in agony by now. Kamui felt like his body was actually melting from how hot his skin was right now, there was nothing more he wanted than to strip out of his armour and be embraced by the cold air. “N-Niles….hotttt” the young Yato wielder whined out which almost made Niles lose his cool. 

The said ex bandit sighed softly as he laid Kamui onto a pile of hay, letting the smaller male use his cape as something to lay on. The said male only curled up and panted as he felt another wave of heat come. His senses became very heightened especially to the Alpha that was with him. Kamui could feel every single instinct in his very being telling him to submit like a good omega. Niles’s scent was overwhelming especially in the state that He was in, the Tan alpha having a scent similar to something of Jasmine and Oranges. 

Niles on the other hand was busy with getting the horse inside the barn so they wouldn’t be spotted, he lead it too a stall where the beast settled. He turned his attention to the Omega Prince, he walked over and checked over Kamui for any injuries. His hands pulled away the armor that was warm from the Yato wielder's own body heat. “Fuck your really warm Kamui” Niles felt over his body more earning little gasps from the Omega. At this point Kamui was desperate to ease the burning pain in his stomach “N-Niles… please.. It hurtss” he begged Niles to do something, anything ! He just wanted the pain to stop!

The Archer sighed, and laid next to Kamui “are you sure about this ?” He asked wanting to be sure the Yato wielder would not hate him the next morning. The omega quickly nodded, glad to be finally getting relief, he pulled Niles as close as humanly possible. The ex bandit smoothed back the omega’s hair “don’t worry i’ll take care of you” he kissed his forehead before pulling away. The Alpha would be lying if hei didn’t say he wanted to mate Kamui, make him scream his name so loud the gods could hear it. Niles licked at the prince’s lips feeling them open for him, he gladly slipped his tongue into his mouth furthering the makeout session. n. Kamui was so pliant and willing, so unlike his usual self…it was kinda of hot if Niles was being honest. 

Niles stripped him of tight underclothes, fully exposing the yato wielder beneath him. “Dam your so beautiful” Niles complemented with pure sincerity, he had never seen someone such beauty as the prince right before him. Kamui blushed a dark shade red, he was falling for every word the ex bandit was saying. He leaned up and kisses the alpha, Niles gladly accepted his cute prince’s advances. He could feel Kamui struggling to disrobe him, his nimble fingers sliding under his shirt. Niles could tell his prince wanted him bad. “Lay back Kamui, please” the ex bandit cooed into the prince’s ear, he obediently laid back and gave off a small whine. Niles smirked, pleased with how obedient Kamui was, he sat up and took off his shirt and cape leaving his chest bare. He looked down at Kamui who seemed to be interested in how many scars for scattered all over his chest. The young omega prince gently traced a couple scars with his fingers, feeling each rough scar… For some reason they only made Kamui love Niles more. 

While his adorable prince was preoccupied with his scars, Niles took the opportunity to slide his hand down between Kamui’s soft smooth thighs. Surely their would be consequences for doing this to the price, but there's no way they could continue with Kamui in his first heat. As he slid his hand down he could hear the white haired prince make cute whimpers while bucking against his hand. “Shhh Kamui i’ll take care of you” Niles cooed in his ear as his fingers grazed against his already slick entrance. The ex bandit could feel deep purrs rising in his own chest, he was quite happy Kamui was already so wet for him. He prodded the Yato wielder's hole slowly, wanting him to get used to the feeling. Kamui made soft moans as he pushed against Niles’s hand more, he wanted things to be over, to get rid of the burning feeling in his stomach. “Easy Kamui” Niles murmured as he kissed against his prince’s neck, he added a second finger and started to scissor Kamui open. His omega’s cock was already hard and wet, practically throbbing with a need for release. 

Niles leaned down and had Kamui spread his legs for him, he practically drooled at the strong sweet scent of Kamui’s slick. He licked his lips before softly licking the omega’s hole, more slick leaked out and Kamui moaned in pure pleasure “N-Niles!” he whined. The ex bandit rubbed Kamui’s soft thigh before thrusting his tongue in, which earned him the most beautiful moans he ever heard. Kamui dug his fingers into Niles’s silver locks, trying to buck against his face more. Niles held him steady as he continued to eat Kamui out leaving the other to only gasp and moan. The ex bandit purred as the omega gasped and whined for more, he could feel the bulge in his pants getting bigger. He wouldn't last much longer. He pulled his tongue out, only getting a feel whines in response to Kamui feeling empty again. He sat up and pulled his trousers down enough to free his cock which stood straight up proudly.

Graciously he rubbed Kamui’s slick on his throbbing cock, coating it for the upcoming penetration. Kamui seemed to enjoy the show which only made Niles harder. He threw the omegas legs over his shoulders as he pressed against Kamui’s ass “are you sure about this Kamui ?” He asked the barely coherent male. The said male only looked up and have a couple nods “p-please, i want you in me” he whined out. Niles slowly slid into Kamui’s tight heat, groaning at the feeling of the yato wielder’s snugg insides wrap around his cock “f-fuck” he growled out. It was better than he could even imagine, he gripped onto his hips and started a slow rough pace. Kamui enjoyed the feeling of Niles’s cock stretching him out, carving inside of him. The heat kept his brain in a sex filled euphoria that wouldn’t let him go, all he could think of was Niles’s big knott filling him up with cum, impregnating him with pups, marking him as a mate. He wrapped his arms around Niles’s neck, forcing the alpha to come down to him. Niles gladly complied and thrusted harder into the omega. Both had never felt such pleasure together, it felt so damn good. 

Kamui could feel the Alpha’s kott forming, he was going to get knotted soon. He started to buck in tune with Niles’s thrusts which only encouraged the Alpha to go faster and harder. “Niles, ah! Please ! knott mee!” Kamui begged which only drove Niles’s possessive instincts. He flipped Kamui onto his knees and pressed him against the wall. He plowed Kami like there was no tomorrow. “Please be mine Kamui” Niles purred into his ear which only made the smaller male tremble as he came, He forced his knot deep inside of the prince. Both came to a stop and shuddered in pure ecstasy, they feel into heap on the hay pile. Niles pulled Kamui close nuzzling his face into the omega’s neck.

They stayed like that for a while before they both came down from their sex fueled highs. Kamui shuddered as he felt hot wads of Niles cum fill up his tummy. He felt the unbearable heat disappear from his body and clear his head. “N-Niles ?” he asked, his voice quivering a bit, “Yes Kamui ?” Niles replied making Kamui fidget. “D-Does this make us mates or.. S-something ?” he asked trying not to sound to soft. Niles took a minute to think “Well… to be honest, i’ve loved you since i’ve laid eyes on you…” he trailed off, not sure if the other would return his feelings. Kamui’s face blushed bright red “i-i’ve actually felt the same N-Niles” he stuttered out. Niles smiled and held his omega close “i love you Kamui”, the other smiled and nuzzled closer “i love you too Niles”. Both kissed before dressing and leaving the barn where they spent their lusty night


End file.
